1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch and register circuits, and more particularly to a scannable fast dynamic register.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic logic circuits often exhibit relatively long setup and/or hold times to ensure proper operation. A fast dynamic register circuit with minimal setup times without the overhead of pulsed clock circuits is needed with scan capability.